This invention relates to ball and powder type weapons such as guns, rifles, cannons and the like, and more particularly to a system for reducing the recoil of ball and power type weapons such as guns, rifles, cannons and the like.
When a ball and powder type weapon is fired, the bullet or shell is propelled out of the barrel by the high pressure created by the explosion of the powder. Not only is the bullet or shell propelled out of the barrel but the air and other hot gasses are also jetted out of the barrel and a vacuum is created inside the barrel. After the shell or bullet and the hot gasses are jetted out of the barrel, air from the outside due to atmospheric pressure rushes back into the now evacuated barrel. This in-rush of air back into the barrel has an impact greater than the impact caused by the shell or bullet being propelled out of the barrel. Thus, the major cause of recoil in a ball and powder type weapon is not the impact caused by the firing of the weapon but is the impact caused by the rush of air back into the evacuated bore. This fact has been proven by experiment.
This invention provides a system for reducing the recoil caused by air rushing back into the bore of the weapon after it has been fired. Further, the system of this invention reduces the recoil of a ball and powder type weapon without appreciably affecting the velocity and range of the weapon.